cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monos Archein (1st)
category:Maroon team alliances category:Monos Archein =The Monos Archein Charter= Integrity. Friendship. Responsibility. Honour These are the principles of Monos Archein. Every member is afforded these, and every member is expected to offer them in return. It is in accordance with these founding principles that we do hereby establish and ordain this Grand Code of Monos Archein. Declaration One: Alliance Governance This Charter grants Authority within Monos Archein to the Triumvirates and the Council of Ministers. Article One: The Triumvirates These three members are the executive leaders of the alliance, the first of which shall also be titled Archein. The Archein is to be responsible for all announcements of importance to the international community, and shall be granted primary authority over conditions of declared warfare with another alliance. If the Archein so wishes, and with the approval of at least one of the other two Triumvirates, he/she may appoint a “Chief Announcement Officer” to manage the writing and/or delivering of the many written communications that may be required to the international community. Article Two: The Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers shall be comprised of six members chosen by processes, and endowed with authorities, responsibilities, and jurisdictions, as described below. The Minister of Defense: Appointed by and directly responsible to the Archein, this minister is charged with organizing, maintaining, and commanding the alliance military forces. The Minister of Finance: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister is responsible for the economic well being of the member nations of the alliance. Aid chains, economic grant programs, etc. shall be under this position’s authority. The Minister of Justice: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance membership every two months, this minister is responsible for adopting, maintaining, and holding members accountable to the Monos Archein Legal Code. The Minister of Internal Affairs: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister is charged with duties associated with promoting activity within the alliance and communicating with the membership. The Minister of Foreign Affairs: Appointed by two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, this minister is responsible for opening, improving, and maintaining relations with other alliances. Any established diplomatic corps shall be directly answerable to this minister. The Minister of Recruitment: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister will be charged with duties associated with brining in new members, recruitment corps, application reviews and verification, and approving membership applications. Article Three: Triumverate Overrule Procedure Any decision made by a Minister may be overruled by two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, or, in the case of military actions, by the Archein. Article Four: Impeachment and Unexpected Vacancies Triumvirate Vacancies: In the event of a single unexpectedly vacant Triumvirate position, the remaining two Triumvirates will choose a replacement. In the event of the Archein’s resignation, one of the remaining Triumvirates may take the position, after which the Ministry council shall vote to replace the open slot. In the event of two vacancies (not including the Archein) the Ministry Council shall vote to replace each position individually. In the event of two vacancies (including the Archein), the last remaining Triumvirate has the option to become Archein. If that Triumvirate refuses, the Ministry Council shall fill each position individually. If the remaining Triumvirate accepts, the new Archein shall appoint two additional Triumvirates. In the event of complete vacancy of the Triumvirate, the Ministry Council shall vote to replace the Archein first, who shall appoint two additional Triumvirates. Triumvirate Impeachment: Unanimous agreement of the Council of Ministers and two members of the Triumvirate successfully removes a member of the Triumvirate from office (including the Archein). The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. Ministry Vacancies: If at any time should a Minister choose to leave his position, the Triumvirate is expected to appoint a replacement (by two-thirds agreement) within fourteen (14) days. In the case of an elected position, the Triumvirate may either appoint for the remainder of the current term or offer a special election, at their discretion. Ministry Impeachment: Unanimous agreement of the Triumvirate required to remove the Minister of Justice. Two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, or the Archein’s discretion in the case of the Minister of Defense, to remove any other minister. The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. Article Five: Early Alliance Appointments During the formative stages of Monos Archein, any position intended for election shall be appointed by a member of the Triumvirate until such time as the alliance achieves fifty (50) member nations, or at such time as the Triumvirates unanimously agree that the elections are desirable, whichever comes first. Declaration Two: Conditions of International Conflict and Matters of Foreign Affairs To promote positive relations with other alliances, we shall maintain embassies and encourage diplomats to visit. In order for a treaty to be ratified it must have the signatures of 2/3 triumvirates and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. While Monos Archein is an alliance of peaceful intention, but times come when, to protect the sovereignty of each nation, and the alliance as a whole, it is necessary; perhaps even desirable, to engage one's enemies. Military actions considered to be of an aggressive or pre-emptive nature can only be approved by one of the Archein or the Minister of Defense. This includes, but is not limited, to spy operations. Failure to obtain proper authorization for such actions may be cause for expulsion from the alliance. Declaration Three: The Monos Archein Legal Code The Alliance will establish and maintain a body of laws by which all member conduct shall be governed. No member shall ever be considered to be above this Monos Archein Legal Code. The minister of Justice will oversee the administration of this code, and may be petitioned by any member state to change, add to, or remove from it. Such modifications to the Monos Archein Legal Code shall require 2/3 consent of the Triumvirate as well of that of the Minister of Justice. Declaration Four: Membership and Applicants Article One: Basic Legal Application Process Nation-states desiring membership in Monos Archein are required to file an application stating the following to be considered: Nation Name: Nation Link: Previous Alliances (we reserve the right to check references): Recruiter (if applicable): Additional information may be required by the Minister of Recruitment, as dictated by policy statements adopted by that ministry or the Triumvirates. Prospective members should read policies carefully prior to application submission. Article Two: Members Members, regardless of any government position held, must conduct themselves in a manner that is respectful and responsible, whether communicating on IRC, another alliance offsite forum, or the Open World Forum. Members are expected to remain active on this forum and to keep abreast of changes and news in the alliance. Members of Monos Archein are required to vote for the alliance’s chosen Team Senate candidate. Any member choosing to terminate membership in Monos Archein must privately message a member of government prior to departure. Ratification of and Making Amendments to this Charter Initial Ratification of this Charter occurs once the three Triumvirates have decided who shall serve as Archein, and all thee sign as such. At that time, the vacant ministry positions must be filled as prescribed Declaration One Article Four. Changes to this charter can be made by drafting changes and presenting them to the Triumvirate and the Ministers Council. In order for changes to occur it must have two-thirds consent of the Triumvirate and two-thirds consent from the Ministers Council. Amendment One: Ministry of Education and Related Changes The Minister of Education: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance. Duties associated with this position include the operation of any Mentoring Programs, assisting with the teachings of the Grand Code to newer members, and administering exams to members in order to test their knowledge on subjects related to Monos Archein and membership therein. Terms for all Ministry Positions: Terms are herein defined as two-months in length for all elected Ministry positions. Appointed Ministers serve at the discretion of the Triumvirate soley and are not limited by specific term periods. Triumvirate Discretion: There will be occasions during which no proven candidate is availible for certain critical tasks. Any appointed Ministry position may be left vacant indefinetly at the discretion of the Triumvirate. During such times, the Triumvirate must perform those duties. Elected Positions must be filled within 14 days of vacancy either by appointment by the Triumvirate or special election, at the discretion of the Triumvirate. Duplicate Position Holding For the sake of clarity, no single member shall campaign for, or hold office within more than a single Ministry position at any given time under any condition, regardless of whether that position be elected or appointed. Amendment approved Dec. 19, 2007 Amendment Two: Advisors and Minister of Trade Article One: Advisors to the Government Herein, the Monos Archein government permits two appointed Advisors. These two Advisors, appointed by consent of the whole Triumvirate, shall function in solely advisory roles and shall not wield actual power or authority except when specifically granted by the whole Triumvirate. No such granted authority shall be in excess of or superscede that which is already granted to an established Minister. These Advisors shall be granted access to the Ministers' Council Chambers, and, should the need arise, may be granted (but under no circumstance do they absolutely need) access to the Triumvirate Table. There is no condition under which the Triumvirate will be compelled or otherwise required to appoint Advisors. These positions may be used continuously, temporarily, or never, at the complete discretion of the Triumvirate. Any Advisors shall serve at the discretion of the whole Triumvirate, and shall be dismissed if they loose the confidence of even a single Triumvir. Article Two: The Minister of Trade Furthermore, a new Ministry, that of Trade, is to be created. This officer of government shall be responsible for assisting members, particularly new ones, with trade policy and acquisition, and establishing trade circles/guilds. Other duties may be assigned by the Triumvirate in pursuance of the above-stated duties. The Minister of Trade shall serve a two month term as is customary of Ministry positions. The first Minister of Trade is to be appointed by the Triumvirate, but subsequent Ministers of Trade shall be elected by popular vote of the general membership. Amendment approved January 1, 2008 Amendment Three: Citizenship Amendment In order to increase the general alliance-wide literacy and awareness of the Grand Code of Monos Archein, the Monos Archein Legal Code, and any other significant alliance documents, the following Citizenship Amendment is to be enforced: Article One: Benefits to be reserved for Citizens Nations of Monos Archein The following benefits and activities shall be reserved to the Citizen Nations of Monos Archein: Government aid programs considered by the Ministry Council and Triumvirate to be non-essential. (Certain early "construction aid" programs may be exempt) Voting privileges and the ability to run for elected office. Mock military operations, should they be permitted. Article Two: Procedure to become a Citizen Nation of Monos Archein Citizenship is granted to members that have passed a Citizenship Exam administered via private-message to the Minister of Education, an authorized deputy of the Minister of Education, or a Triumvir. Such examination may be administered as many times as required to pass, but test-takers must wait at least 48 hours in between instances. Exam questions may differ between testing instances. When presented the exam, test-takers are expected to return the completed form to the test-giver within 24 hours. Test-takers are expected to respond to the examination by memory and in their own words. Obvious copy-paste plagiarism shall invalidate the exam. Article Three: Exemptions Exemptions may be given to any member under any condition by consent of the Whole Triumvirate OR 2/3 agreement of the Triumvirate and the Minister of Education. By virtue of having written a significant portion of the Grand Code, as well as this and the previous Amendments, Third Triumvir Hickersonia is granted an exemption and is responsible for the testing of all Ministers of Government and the other two Triumvirs. Article Four: Rights for All Members No member nation, whether Citizen or not, shall ever be barred the right to mutual defense under this Grand Code of Monos Archein, nor any financial benefit associated with meeting that goal. Amendment approved January 4, 2008 =Major events of Monos Archein= First elections At the start of MA the Triumvirate appointed the first group of ministers to serve in government, these ministers were: Minister of Defence: ender Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV Minister of Finance: Rezlov Minister of Justice: The Prophet On the 22nd of December 2007 the first elections began, signup threads were created for each of the electable ministerial positions (Internal Affairs, Finance, Justice, Recruitment and the newly created Education post) the signups stayed open until the 26th of December, during which time 10 nations put themselves forwards as candidates. Jonnie Goodboy Tyler was the only person to put themselves forwards for the MoE and The Prophet was the only candidate for MoR, as a result they were automatically granted Ministerial status. The elections for the other posts were opened on the 27th of December and ran until the 30th, the results of these elections saw the Ministerial team change to: Minister of Defence: ender Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV Minister of Finance: Rezlov Minister of Justice: Bambaataa Minister of Recruitment: The Prophet Minister of Education: Jonnie Goodboy Tyler Two days later ammendment two to the Monos Archein Grand Code was approved and created the position of Minister of Trade, it was decided to appoint Vladisvok Destino to this role until the next scheduled set of elections at the end of February. 1 Million alliance strength On the 18th of january Monos Archein passed the 1 million combined alliance strength mark with 194 nations. =Current treaties of Monos Archein= NAP (Non-Agression Pact) Lol, Maroonity PIAT (Peace, Intelligence and Aid treaty) UPN GOD TTK TOA (Treaty of Amity) USN NoV =External Links= *MA-USN Treaty *MA-GOD Treaty *MA-NoV Treaty *MA-UPN Treaty *MA-TTK Treaty *Lol, Maroonity Treaty